


curled at the ends

by veggiemom



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiemom/pseuds/veggiemom
Summary: Saaya decides on a change. Her girlfriend Rimi has conflicted feelings, but not for long.





	curled at the ends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) Prompt Challenge #210, the Remainder period in which you can write from any previous prompts. The prompt I chose was _'Cut.'_
> 
> I was inspired to write this after pulling their cute card together where Saaya is wiping Rimi's face while she's eating ice cream!

Saaya’s always been known the bouncy ponytail she wears at the back of her head. Soft brown, a little curly at the ends. O-Tae loves to play with it to mess with her during practice, uses it as a fake mustache at times while Kasumi howls with laughter and Arisa looks on with a half-smile she tries to hold back. Rimi giggles along with them, but when they’re alone, Rimi loves to nuzzle her face into Saaya’s hair, especially when it’s let down. Her girlfriend smells like warm bread, she always thinks, like her bakery.

Warm. That’s what Saaya is to Rimi. Warm and always comforting her, always looking out for her. Rimi loves her so much.

One day, when they’re alone together, on Saaya’s bed in just pajamas, Saaya pinches the ends of her hair. Rimi, from one of Saaya’s round little bean bag chairs on the floor, looks at her girlfriend.

“I think I want to cut my hair,” Saaya says.

Rimi’s eyes go wide with surprise. It’s a little selfish of her, but she can’t imagine a world where she can’t burrow into Saaya’s soft hair, especially when Saaya’s holding her before they go to sleep. Maybe that’s a little dramatic, but she can’t help herself.

“O, oh?” Rimi asks timidly. “Why…?”

Saaya gives Rimi a bit of a guilty smile and shrugs her shoulders. She releases the ends of her hair and wraps her arms around her knees. “Mm, for a change? I’m not sure. I just felt like it’d be nice to have a fresh start, maybe.” A pause. “Do you think it’d look bad, Rimirin?”

Her girlfriend’s question is all it takes for Rimi to perk up. More than a world where she can’t imagine having the comfort of Saaya’s hair to find comfort in, she can’t imagine a world where Saaya could ever possibly look back. Rimi even stands up, her legs wobbling a little before she finds her footing and steadies herself.

“No!” Rimi says concretely. “You wouldn’t look bad! You could never look bad, Saaya-chan… i, if you want to cut your hair… you should!” Rimi takes a deep breath, and then she smiles, only to see a smile form on Saaya’s lips too.

Rimi’s heart soars. Saaya really is beautiful when she smiles, no matter what kind of smile it is: a happy smile or a doting smile, a sad smile, a pained smile.

“When do you want to…?”

“I was thinking… tonight?” Saaya says, and then stands up, too, to join Rimi. “What do you think? You’re okay with it?”

Rimi nods and reaches for Saaya’s hand. Saaya squeezes down, and Rimi gives a firm little nod. “Yes! I want to see Saaya-chan with short hair. You can do it on your own?”

“Sure can!” Saaya says with a bit of pep in her voice. “Want to watch?”

Rimi does watch her. She watches as Saaya snips all of her lovely long hair off, but as those honey-colored locks and strands fall to the ground in Saaya’s bathroom, an even more gorgeous sight presents itself to Rimi.

Saaya, with her hair down to her chin. It’s curled slightly at the ends, just as it was before, but this time, it perfectly frames her cheeks. Saaya looks at herself in the mirror while Rimi gawks, and then she turns to Rimi, and offers a bashful smile.

“Well…?”

“Beautiful!” Rimi nearly cries. Her eyes shine. “You look so cute, Saaya-chan!”

Saaya’s cheeks pinken at Rimi’s compliments.

“Now we match,” Saaya says as she presses herself in to Rimi’s body from the side. She gives a little wink at the mirror, and Rimi’s cheeks turn red from happiness, matching Saaya’s own. “Right?”

Rimi nuzzles her face into Saaya’s, and finds it’s much easier like this for their skin to touch, with Saaya’s new hair length. She warms from the inside as she’s held by Saaya. “Yeah!” Rimi exclaims happily. “I can’t wait for you to show everyone tomorrow. I bet they’re going to be so surprised!”

“Are you gonna be with me when I show them?” Saaya asks.

“Of course!” Rimi says concretely. “I want to see the looks on their faces too.”

“Then it’ll be _our_ surprise.”

Rimi and Saaya decide to go to bed, then, and Rimi is delighted when she finds she can still smell the bakery on Saaya’s skin as she nuzzles into the crook of her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Saaya would look so cute with short hair.


End file.
